Forbidden Love
by Katzenaugen
Summary: Yuffie was the daughter of merchant. But when taking care of their little shop she met Vincent. Against all odds she starts to fall for this mysterious man. Her father though, disfavours this little romance.
1. Piercing Eyes

**Forbidden Love**

**Piercing Eyes**

_Chapter 1_

_Monday 11th:_

"Me and my parents owned a little shop full of weird gimmicks. Though Dad often told me I should take over the shop once I was out of school, I never really fancied standing behind a threshold for hours and convincing people to buy some random trash they wouldn't need at all. Besides, all those people coming here to buy stuff were somewhat scary. I was sure some where drug addicted just the way they walked and nervously played with their hair or fingers. Or they were just afraid to be caught in a shop like this. It wouldn't surprise me if they actually felt embarassed to visit a shop looking as dirty as ours. Though, as much as I disliked this place, it's were I grew up and what earned us a living. Whenever my dad showed us how much he earned today I would tell him I love what he is doing and that I find it great that he does his job with such passion. Yes I admired the way he talked to customers. What I disliked a lot about my dad though was his lack of faith in today's youth. To him, every boy older than 14 was bad to be around. He often preached me that I'd better stay away from them at all until I was an adult, then they would have calmed down. Either I was such a good daughter to him so far, or he was just too blind to believe that girls weren't any better than boys.

I would personally go for the first, after all I knew how hard my parents worked to earn a good living for us and I appreciated that. And just for my dad's sake I would sometimes help out in the shop.

As much as thos epeople visiting us, with their tatoos, black hair and weird necklaces scared me, I found them a little fascinating. Just like the man that bought this really odd looking globe yesterday. He said he would come today to pick it up. I often wonder what people want with this stuff, but I assumed they were collectors mostly. Anyways back to this man. He wore a red bandana and had long black hair. I figured I fancied boys with long hair a little. But then again, I fancied this really odd guy in my school once too, remember the one that thought Aliens would kidnap us. But yeah, he had something likable. So this man, I really forgot his name, said he would come here again in like 20 minutes if the clock was right.

I decided to write a diary because I haven't really gotten a lot of friends to share my feelings and experiences with, seeing that we moved here just half a year ago and I would like to hand it to my kids once. If I ever have any. So far I'm still determined that they are annoying and a pain to give birth to. I might just have heard my mother telling me the story about how she gave birth to me too often. She's got a habit of telling me whenever she's proud of me.

I hear the doorbell ringing, let's see wheter it might be the mysterious man."

---

Yuffie shut her diary and hid it under the threshold. "Hello Sir, what can I do for you?"

The man that had entered wasn't whom she had expected to come unfortunately. A ragged man whose dark red hair covered part of his face nervously shifted through the room. His eyes nervlously wandered from left to right as though he wanted to make sure nobody else was in the room. Backing away a little as I smelled his breath I asked once again. "What can I do for you? Are you looking for something in particular?"

His eyes fixed her as he licked his lips. "Yes. yes you can." His voice was a little smoky and he spoke hastily. "There was a little box in the shop window." A shaking hand pointed towards the shop window. She tilted her head to look behind the man. "Oh that one. I'll go get it for you."

Rushing past the ragged man she fetched the box, dusted it off a little. "I wonder what one would find pretty about it." she murmured as she carried it to the threshold. It was nothing but plainbrown with a few gravures. There was an ordinary lid on top, attached to the rest with two hinges.

"Just give it to me." he reached out for the little box with his left hand. "Yes yes, just hold on. I'll wrap it up for you."

"No!" he exclaimed but calmed himself immediately. "You do not need to, I'll take it as it is." Raising an eyebrow at the man, she handed him the box and showed him the tag attached to the box. His eyes widenend but at the girl's arguing that he should either buy or not he agreed and reached into his pocket. Drawing out some money he placed it onto the threshold and rushed out of the room. "The rest is for you." he said and the door fell shut.

---

_Still Monday 11th:_

"So there was this weird man in the shop just now. He was somewhat nervous and pressed this box against his chest as though it was a treasure. And this man still hasn't come to pick his globe up. Another 30 minutes before I need to close the shop. And what if I just close it earlier? I am tired and this man wont just rush in within the next minutes, right? Oh see, now he does come."

---

"Good evening Sir." Yuffie greeted him warmly. There was something about his presence she found enchanting. "Good evening, young lady." he cracked a smile. "You came o pick up your globe right?"

"Yes indeed. Where is it?" he asked. There was something gentle in his voice. Not as she had expected it judging from his appearance. Yuffie pointed to a round something hidden under a tablecloth. "There it is, Sir."

She watched him strode over to the globe. He barely made any noise while walking. Yuffie's eyes fell onto the claw like think he wore on one if his arms. She didn't even notice him facing her, she just kept staring at his arm. Just as he hid it behind his dark red coat she snapped out of it and raised her head. "S-Sorry." she stammered.

"It's ok. People seem to be enthralled by it." he smirked a little. A shudder ran down her spine as she looked into his eyes directly. They were cold and small, yet so piercing. Like an eagle's. The room was dimly lit which made him look even scaried. She turned her gaze away and roamed through her papers searching for the document that proved that he reserved this good. Pulling a crumbled paper out of a pile of pink papers she tried to straighten it a little, hiding the fact it wasn't taken care of properly. "I'm sorry." she felt her cheeks getting hot.

"No worries." he retorted in a gentle tone and smiled a little again. He was the first of these men walking in and out here every day that actually smiled or showed any kind of happiness.

Yuffie handed him the paper, her hands shaking a little.

"I might come here a couple of times again, there are still things in here that caught my attention." he said placidly, looking around in the room. The girl behind the threshold swallowed and tried to arrange the mess she had caused nervously.

"Will you be here more often? I find it nice to have a young lady doing some work." A smirk crossed his lips again as the door fell shut.

---

Monday 11th Night:

"This man was like sucking the air out of me. I felt like he was taking my breath away. There was something so stunning about him. After he had left I sank to the floor right away, trying to catch my breath. Usually I despised the people running around here, they were scary and most likely belonged to some weird groups doing experiments. Or so I believe. Well it's close to 10 pm, I got school tomorrow and I'd better get some sleep. Though his eyes wouldn't leave my mind."

-----

I do hope you like it. ;) This is my first attempt at a Vincent x Yuffie story:D Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	2. Coming Home Late

Yes I figured the characters would be OC, but hey Yuffie and Vincent aren't exactly my most favourite characters, hence why I wouldn't know a lot about their behaviour and all. But if you want to read a Yuffie x Vincent story, bear with it. ;)

Here goes my update, enjoy.

------

**Coming home late**

_Chapter 2_

Yuffie woke up at 6:30 am like every morning. Switching off the alarm she cralwed out of her bed. "How annoying Tuesdays can be." she grunted and shuffeled her feet to the bathroom. Fetching her diary she threw it into her bag and put on some pants and a shirt. Though these pants weren't quiet fitting her anymore, it were her favourites. When her mother would nag her to buy new ones again she would retort that she would if she had the money. Since ever she had turned 16, her father was determined that she had to pay for everything on her own. Hence why she would get some extra money when helping out in the shop. The first few months she had protested against it, but seeing as they were my parents and she was just the kid, she had to accept. Forcing down her breakfast she rushed out of the shop. Mornings always meant grumpy parents, so it was best to leave as fast as possible. Besides, it would allow her to catch a glimpse on the boy from next class she had an eye on. Though being preached that boys were bad, she would fancy them anyways, it was not like her dad was stalking her. Though in the back of her head she could imagine him doing so.

He was the sprotive guy, playing soccer and all. Sometimes she would just linger at school some more to see the boys train. Though she knew, she wouldn't have a chance against all those fashionable girls that had more make-up than books in their school bag's. But standing a chance wasn't her goal, looking was ok for her. In the past month, she had gained at least two friends just as hyper as her. Toda yshe would ask them wheter they would want to hang out with her a little, since her dad wouldn't need her to look after the shop. Thinking about the shop she remember this man's eyes that were burned into her mind. Yet alone the eye colour was something she had never seen.

Finally reaching the school, she sat down on the bench close to themain entrance. "I am early, no need to go inside yet." she murmured and searched for her diary.

---

_Tuesday 12th:_

"I slept quiet well today. Though I did not manage to see this guy, the bright sunshine today causes me to be in a cheerful mood. Today would just be as boring as every Tuesday. Though I just have like 5 classes, they tend to last eterneties, especially if you have to work in pairs inchemistry. And lucky as I am I had to be paired up with Rin. She's fashionable, good looking, well built, but lacking brains. The only chemcial reaction she would know of was lotion on faces. If we were ever to write an exam about the effect of various cosmetics on the human skin, it was obvious who would write an A+. But unfortunately, that''s not exactly what we are doing. And being stuck with her for an hour and trying my hardest to keep the project going, strains your nerves a lot. That's the point where you would want someone to hug you. Though I'm not quiet the person to long for love or anything, I feel I'm missing out on something whenever I see someone making out in any of the school's corners. As much as they might disgust me, with all these noises they make and the fondling, people must enjoy it. At least that's the impression I get when seeing 3 couples when I walk from our classroom to the bathroom, which by all means is just a few meters distance.

But then again, I was never a person to do what others did. Whenever others were quiet, I was loud. When watching a drama and my friends would cry, I would still crack a smile. Maybe I am just the one going wrong. It's the point you hit every once in a while, when you see the people changing around you, and you notice you haven't moved at all. Just like when my friend in my old school would tell me about her first kiss, I wouldn't show any interest. What would be so special about it anyways, lips pressing aginst each other, full stop. I could just press them against the skin on my arm, and I would have the same effect. It's like sucking on your arm and then it looks like a hickey.

I hear the bell ring already. Time to go."

---

_Tuesday 12th afternoon:_

"Alright, today wasn't even this bad, great I dare say – Rin was sick. Hence why I got to work with that guy from next class. How that works? Easy, he had detention and was supposed to do that in our class since his head teacher is our chemistry teacher. I swear I understand now why people would put so much make up into their faces so that they look good if it was to impress somebody else. I would do the same, if I didn't have too much pride. But I try to stay down to earth, he is untouchable, fullstop. I would like to let you know more about my events at school, but dad would just get mad at me if I come home late. I'm not walking home all that fast, so it takes quiet a while. See you later."

---

Stowing away her things in her back, she swung it over her shoulder and headed out of the building. Today she spent some time with friends after school, hence why it was getting dark soon. "Do not come home when it's dark already." she recalled her father's words. Oh how worried he always was.

Gazing at the sky, she feared though that she wouldn't quiet make it home before it was getting dark.

Rushing past the store she had to buy fruits and other stuff at every Saturday morning she saw a fiuger standing under one of the streetlights. The sun was about to vanish already and darkness covered the streets. The figure proved to be the man from the shop. "Why would people wear a coat when it's this warm anyways? Aren't they afraid what others might think? That looks so awkward." she whispered while glancing at the man.

"Good evening, young lady." he greeted me in his smoky voice. Hands crossed in front of his chest he walked up to her.

"Good evening." she retorted, her voice a little shaky.

"It's quiet late for a young lady like you to walk around still. It's dangerous you know." Yuffie swallwed. "Yes I know, sir. But I am home soon, just a couple more streets." she tried to look into his eyes, but he kept his head turned away, gazing off into the distance.

"Mind if I join you on your way home?" he still didn't face her. Yuffie hesitated. But as he spun his head around to look at the girl she nodded. "Alright."

He strolled down the streets with her. She felt a little nervous next to him, his charisma was almost oppressing. He wouldn't talk a lot, just randomly ask her a little about herself, just to be 'nice' as he called it. Yuffie's house was close and knowing her father might wait outside for her, she stopped. "Thanks for coming along with me, but we'd better separate now, my dad would just get even madder at me as he is already." I chuckeled nervously. The man to her right stopped aswell and looked down at the young girl. "That's ok."

Her eyes fell onto the claw-like hand again. "I noticed you are interested in this." he said and raised his hand. Yuffie winced and backed away a little. "That's just fine." he smirked. "If we meet again, I will tell you about it."

Swiftly he turned around and walked away the opposite direction, where they were coming from. Yuffie watched his coat swimming along with his movements. There was still something extremely creepy about him.

She went on walking and just around the corner her dad yelled at her. "Yuffie, where the hell have you been?"

Wincing at the elder she lied. "We had do something for our project and it got late." Her father sighed and gestured for to go inside. "Go have dinner and then get to bed." he said sternly.

Yuffie did as ordered.

---

_Tuesday 12th evening:_

"I had not expected to meet him again. As much as his presence is enthralling me, I assume that it's just his appearance that fascinates me. Anyone who would see us wlking like this together would think he is one of those men that carry off girls. Though I have to admit, he has something that makes me he would do that. I am really curious about the story behind his hand though. I have never seen someone like this. I guess, I will need to meet him again then, or rather, wait for him to find me. He knows where I live now. Was that a bad idea? My dad would go crazy if he knew. But then again, he could always pretend to be a customer. But what was his name again? Hm, I am sure it's written on the paper about reserving this globe. Just one more hour, then everyone's asleep and I can sneek downstairs and have a look. I am not that tired anyways."

---

The said hour had passed and Yuffie sneaked out of her room, tiptoeing down the stairs. She knew which to skip so it wouldn't creak. She knew where her dad hid the key. In the drawer on the very left. Drawing out the key, she strode to the door that led from the kitchen into the shop. She was nervous she might wake anyone since the lock was so old, it would only loudly. Sneaking into the shop she searched for a torch. Switching it on she spotted the pile of pink papers. "Oh how I hate pink." she hissed. After good 10 minutes she had gotten her hands onto the copy. "Vicent Valentine." she read. Stiffling her giggles she whispere d his name again. "Vicent Valentine. What an interesting name."

-------

Well I hope you guys like it. Once again I'm looking forward to see reviews. :) I know there wasn't much of a Vincent x Yuffie moment so far. ;) But stay tuned.


	3. Meet You There

**Meet You There**

_Chapter 3_

Tuesday 12th Close to midnight:

"So I managed to get my hands on his name. Vincent Valentine. Not a name I would have expected for this spooky man. But Vincent, sounds way too soft. Well I suppose it's time for me to sleep. Let's see what tomorrow brings."

---

Yuffie woke up feeling slightly sore. Her body felt heavy and she felt extremely tired. "I guess I didn't get enough sleep." she yawned.

"Yuffie!" her mother threw the door open and strode inside. Opening the blinds swiftly her gaze fell upon her girl. "Yuffie, are you ok?" she frowned at the younger.

"Yes, I just didn't sleep so good." she retorted rubbing the last bit of sleep out of her eyes.

Her mother's hand found her forehead to look wheter she had temperature. "Oh darling, you are sick." she sat down besides the girl and patted her shoulder. "I'll tell dad to get some medicine for you."

"Darling!" a male voive yelled. "Help me get this tie fixed." he said hastily. "Hurry!" he exclaimed. Slightly irritated her mother got up and helped her husband. "Yuffie, You need to take care of the shop for today. I'll be out. Business meeting." he said casually.

"But-"

"No But. Even if you are a little sick, you just need to sit around anyways, don't be a wimp." her father pushed her. Caring as a mother would be, she was about to open her mouth to tell her beloved husband to let their kid be, but her father stared into her eyes piercingly. "End of discussion. I'm leaving." Pressing a quick kiss onto his wife's cheek he rushed out of the room.

Her mother gave her a last worried look and followed him. "Alright then. Do as your dad said. I need to get to work."

---

Wendesday 13th:

"So I'm sitting her, with my aching body waiting for customers. As if anyone would come here anyways! My father doesn't seem to care that I am sick. Though I understand he needs to keep his business going. But hey! It's only one day. It's not like he will lose a thousand customers because of that. I'm sitting here for like 3 hours already and nobody came yet."

Yuffie reached for her sandwich to take another bite. As she heard the shop bell ring she raised her head. There he was again. The man she had met before. Vincent.

"Good Morning Mr Valentine." she greeted him.

"How come you know my name?" he retorted placidly and strode his long thin fingers over the vitrine.

"I read it on the reservation paper." she retorted shakily and turned her gaze away.

"And what is your name then?" he smirked.

"Yuffie." she retorted blushing a little.

"What a nice name." he chuckeled mysteriously and strode over to the threshold. "What are you doing alone here. No school today?"

"I am sick." her voice trembeled.

"Poor you." his pale hand with long and thin fingers reached for her chin. "Indeed, I can see it in your eyes."

Yuffie winced a little. '_His hands are cold.'_

"I am sorry if I csared you." he chuckeled and released her. "Well then back to business." he turned around and strode into the middle of the shop. "Are you selling these books?" he asked.

"Yes we do . The price is written somewhere below."

"Ah there it is."

Yuffie strode around the threshold and rushed to his aid. "Here I will open the vitrine."

He stood right behind her, breathing into her neck. She felt a shiver running down her spine.

Yuffie turned around to hand him the book as sehe bumped into the man dressed in those weird clothes. He looked down at her with a somewhat dreamy look. Her heart pounded in her chest, ready to burst. The black haired girl tried to shift to her left, trying to get out his sight, but her feet wouldn't quiet move.

His head lowered to hers. _'Run, Run!'_ she yelled inside her head. His head moved closer, dangerously close.

Wednesday 13th Lunchtime:

"I felt his breath in my neck as I opened the vitrine. He was right behind me. As we stood there he told me I am pretty. I turned around and stared right into his eyes. His cold eyes – piercing eyes.

I froze. I couldn't move. I didn't quiet feel comfortable in this position, right in front of this tall man dressed in red and black. My gaze had fallen upon his claw again. What an amazing thing. That reminds me now, he promised to tell me about it, but I forgot to ask again. There is something about his pressence that ties me to him so much. Though he is way too old, his charisma is simply enthralling. And just as I had told myself this, _it_ happened. He kissed me. It was a short kiss, he withdrew quickly leaving me all confused there. But his lips, his thin lips, were warm and soft. A little too soft for a man with such an mysterious appearance if you ask me. But just as fast as he had kissed me, he had rushed out of the room. Leaving me alone there. I had slip to the ground and lingered there for quiet a while. No customres came so there was no reason for me to get up and take my usual place behind the threshold. But wasn't this wrong? Him kissing me I mean. I'm too young and he is way too old. I bet there is a law against me. I was so enthralled by this kiss that I had completely forgotten that what I had done was wrong. Damn you. Now that I think about it, was there an adress written onto the reservation paper? I think dad used to tell them to leave their adress here anyways in case he should send the good. Maybe I should write him a letter telling him, that what he did was wrong. He'd better stay away from him. I can't tell him personally, because whenever I look into his eyes and feel his presence I'm like tied to the ground. This is not going to end good."

-------

Short crappy chapter, sorry. ; But I'm out of ideas lately it seems due to all the stress. I hope you like it either way. Yes not the best kissing scene, but hell, I had no idea how else to put it. Sorry.


	4. RunAway Girl

**Run-Away Girl**

_Chapter 4_

Yuffie had fallen asleep. Somebody yelled at her. "How the hell could you fall asleep!?"

The young girl's head spun around as she wiped some drool away. "What's the matter?" she asked wearily.

"Things got stolen because you useless girl fell asleep!" her father yelled at her. Seizing her arm he pulled her into the living room. "Go to your room!" he yelled at her again.

Forcing her tears back she rushed into her room slamming the door shut. "Why me, what the hell did I do?! I am sick, obviously I would fall asleep!" She kicked the wall. "Damnit." A framed picture fell to the floor and the glass bursted into pieces. It was a picture of Yuffie and her parents.

She had enough. Fetching her backpack she stuffed a few clothes, toothbrush and whatever she would need into it and rushed downstairs. Sneeking past her father she entered the shop through the backdoor. Roaming through the papers that were scattered on the floor she had finally gotten ahold of the very same paper that informed her about _his_ name. "Alright, there I go. Good bye."

---

She had no idea where she was going. But knowing she didn't have to be with them anymore, made her feel good. Though it was a little chilly, she kept walking. To any direction. She believed it wouldn't be a good idea to ask a friend wheter she could sleep over as they would sure all her parents so she decided to go for some cheap hotel. And at long last she had found one. Though it looked as if it would collapse any second, she decided to go inside. "I can't sleep on the streets right?" she told herself.

"Good Evening young lady."  
"Good Evening." She replied. She registered in her tall, cramped handwriting. "Yuffie Kisaragi". The clerk turned the registration card around and read the name. "Oh Sorry." The clerk suddenly spoke. "We only have room number 114 unoccupied. I believe it will be too expensive for you young lady." Yuffie sighed. "Fine then, nevermind." Slowly she walked away again. On top of that it had started raining outside too. "Crap!" she swore and stomped her foot.

"What's wrong, girl?" she heard a deep voice to my left. Spinning around, her gaze fell upon the very same strange man she had met before. "Good Evening Sir." She mumbled, ignoring his question.

"Running away, are we?" he chuckled, not looking at her, still leaning against the cold stone wall with a cigarette in his claw hand.

"None of your business." She hissed, but her tone softened immediately. Running away was no fun. "Yeah I am." She admitted.

"Why?"

"Can't stand home." She retorted lowering her head and watching the raindrops dripping into a puddle a little further from her.

"You might die out here sick as you are already. I have a guest room." He said dropping his cigarette into the puddle. "Sleep over at my place. Can't have a young girl die out here." Vincent said and finally turned around to look at her.

"No way I'll go with a stranger like you!" she yelled and leaped back.

Vincent laughed. Yuffie collected herself again and cooled down. There were four options: Steal to be able to afford the hotel; though that would take her so long to have the amount ready, her parents would have already found her, or sleep on the streets, or go to a friend's place and my parents will find out or go with him. Everything seemed quiet bad. She didn't want her parents to find her, neither to know, either to die out here on the streets. With a final sneeze she decided. "Fine, I'll go with you. But if you are some kind of paedophile, I swear, I know how to defend myself!" Striking a pose, Vincent cracked a smile. "If I was a paedophile, I wouldn't have made an offer in the first place and just snatched you away. Yuffie was startled. She felt bad for accusing him. 'I remembered everything back then at the store. It scared me, yet made me feel curious. I wanted to see the house to this mysterious man, would it look just as weird as his clothes?'

We walked down the streets in the rain. He hadn't talked to me a single time anymore.

---

The door creaked as Vincent opened it for Yuffie. "Your room is over there." He pointed to his right. Without looking at the girl a second time he vanished in the kitchen.

"Want some hot tea?" he asked wearily.

Yuffie took a close look around. "Interesting." She mumbled.

"Yuffie?" he tried to get her attention.

"Oh, eh yes please." She retorted hastily.

They drank their tea and Yuffie felt uneasier every passing minute. She was in a stranger's room. By god, her father would kill her. But wait, he was not really a stranger. She just didn't happen to know him very good.

"Mind telling me a little about you?" she asked, breaking the utter silence that had arisen.

"I will tell you more about me when time's right and I feel like it." He simply retorted not looking up from his cup.

"Fine." she swallowed. He didn't seem as nice and as enthralling as he was back then.

"Thanks for the tea. I will go to bed now if it's ok." Yuffie excused herself.

"Of course." Vincent nodded.

She rushed into her room and made sure the door was firmly closed. Something made her feel uneasy about him out of a sudden. Thudding onto the bed, she fell asleep in an instant.

---

The next morning bright sunshine falling right onto her face woke the young girl up. "Ew." She yawned as the light blinded her. Crawling out of bed slowly she stumbled to the door. He must have been inside and opened the blinds, she thought.

Stepping outside into the living room where thousands of magazines where scattered she thudded onto the couch. Suddenly a very nice smell, that nearly made her mistake this home for her very own home, met her nose. "Smells good." She mumbled.

"I made breakfast, you must be hungry." She heard Vincent's voice coming from the kitchen.

Reluctantly she arose from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Her clothes had completely dried.

She had to stifle a giggle as she saw Vincent standing in the kitchen with a pan in his left and a bottle of milk in his right hand. "I have some orange juice over there in case you want some." He pointed to his right with his head.

"Sure, thanks." Yuffied retorted and reached for the orange juice. "And-" she began but was cut off by the man. "A glass is here." Again with his head he pointed to his left where carious glasses in all sizes and shapes were standing, apparently they had just been washed. Yuffie was unsure as how to reach them as Vincent was all about cooking there. Ducking away under his elbow she had finally made it to the counter. To her left Vincent balanced the pan with his slim fingers that reminded her of claws more than a human hand. She watched his grip tighten as he read the recipe. "I don't make pancakes often, you see." He said thoughtfully. He looked quiet young when the sun shone onto his face and he wasn't wrapped up in his coat like that. Smiling she said "You didn't have to."

"No, it's ok. You are a rare guest after all. Besides-" he placed the pan down next to the girl. "I need some training anyways." He cracked a small smile once again, a helpless smile even. Yuffie laughed and turned around to face him. She leant against the cold counter. "Thanks for undergoing this trouble of cooking then, Mister." She laughed. Vincent smiled down at her and placed the milk down he had already spilled on the counter to his right. "Mind if I give up and we have some ordinary toast?"

Yuffies heart beat faster as he looked at her with his eyes as if they would suck her in any minute. She felt her cheeks getting hot as he looked at her manly like that. The helpless look, his face seemed so soft. He looked like in his early twenties, not his early thirties as he had first appeared to her. "Fine. I don't mean to be a bother." She smiled weakly. She was afraid he had noticed her being so insecure out of a sudden. Suddenly Vincent's hand rose to pat her cheek. His eyes were screaming a 'Thanks'. The girl stood there like frozen. He had just touched her cheek. A sudden rush of emotion over come her. He was so kind to let her sleep here and would have even cooked and she had been so unfriendly the day before. Walking up to him, she swiftly kissed him on the cheek. "I am sorry about yesterday." Avoiding his eyes at any cost and hiding her blushing face, she rushed into the living room.

--------

Seems like I finally update my neglected stories again. I have too much freetime at the moment. ;) I hope this chapter was good though. Once again it was started halfway when I picked it up again. I am looking forward to hear your opinions.


End file.
